LucidWiki:Visitor's Book
We at LucidWiki would be very grateful to learn about our visitors' opinions and criticisms. It would also be useful (at this early stage) to know about the extent of our readership. Therefore, it would be helpful if you could add to this page (only once) with any opinions you may have, or even if you have none, and thus sign our "Visitors' Book", so we know you're out there. For more in-depth discussion, please visit the Dreamer's Corner for general queries or criticisms. * If you are a registered user, please sign your entry by entering four tildes (~~~~) in the Subject/Headline field. This will display your username and the date and time of entry, e.g. IDX 18:06, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) * If you are NOT a registered user, the above procedure will print your IP address. Unless you like using your IP address as a username (and who does), just sign your entry manually in the Subject/Headline field, e.g. first name, initials or nickname, and preferably,the date of entry. Click here to add a new entry to our Visitor's Book That looks great! And very unique. I don't know if I've ever seen sohmneitg like that before. Question. Is the signature going to display when replying? It looks like it might. Could I suggest not having a user's signature display when typing a reply. Especially because of the location of the Submit and Cancel buttons.Other tags like Code? Emoticons? Will video sites be supported? Other than YouTube, I mean. Like Google video or Vimeo? Or perhaps being able to embed videos from any place? (Like Tinypic or Photobucket video uploads.)IMAGE HOSTING? Sweet! God, that would be amazing to have. I think, for some reason, we're going to be pleasantly surprised. XDAnxious to see what you work on next! Keep up the great work, sir. I'm sure this is a thankless job but we do appreciate all your hard work. cyber_terrapin I found the discussion of lucid dreaming in this book very interesting and useful. I was aware of it and have experienced it. I have employed many of the techniques (on my own) that were outlined in the book. I can not imagine encouraging lucid dreaming. However, encouraging the domination of the techniques to contol a lucid dream, to master the art of determining what is reality and what is not, and the art of recalling a dream are essential. This is especially true for those of us who experience realistic lucid dreams. If a lucid dream involves, say, a grizzly bear coming out from behind a grove of trees, then there is no problem decerning that it is/was a dream. If, on the other hand, the dream involves a discussion across the breakfast table about the plans for a Saturday afternoon, then the dreamer could be found 'all dressed up with no place to go'. This previous observation explains why it is most important that a vivid dreamer surronds her/him self with people that are completely trusted. When a vivid dreamer's significant other says, 'There is no way that I have time to go to the zoo this afternoon.' the vivid dreamer must immediatly know that the arrangement was made in a dream and be able to laugh it off. If the dreamer is dealing with people who deny reality, severe confusion results. When a lucid dreamer wakes up, say, angry, it is very beneficial for the dreamer to remember what was dreamed. It is usually something that evoked anger and the dreamer was not able to reconcile or vendicate the feeling in the dream. It is often that one dream that evokes an emotion, often evokes another dream that evokes the same emotion. As a result, a full nights sleep can result in an overwhelming feeling of elation, satisfaction, frustration, victimization, anger,etc. Lucid dreaming is very serious stuff. I feel that the book, probably, adequately conveys this. As a periodic lucid dreamer, I appreciated the author's treatment of the subject. Pkmnbreeder 23:35, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I was just wondreing, and if this belongs in the Dream Corner section, tell me, if this Wiki needed any new Admins.